


Prompt 29: School

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hartley's POV, Iris plays matchmaker, M/M, New Student, Prompt Fic, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is the new student and he isn't looking forward to it. Not yet at least</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 29: School

Hartley scanned the room with a look of boredom clear in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that his father had decided to send him to _public_ school. Public schools were full of idiots more often than not as well as slobs. It was demeaning to be attending here. Hartley adjusted the sleeves of his dress shirt as the teacher spoke. Already there were some quims batting their eyes towards him which just looked odious with the make-up caked onto their faces. There was also their attire which made them look more like call girls then students. Now not all the females in the class were like that but unfortunately it seemed like many of them were.

“Now does anyone have any questions for Hartley?” the teacher, Miss Bloom, asked. Miss Bloom seemed like she was going to be a very nice teacher, but strict when students misbehaved. Several hands raised. One was a young African American girl wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans.

“Hi, I’m Iris West.” She started off, “I was wondering why you’re starting school here?”

“My father decided that I needed to work on my ‘social skills’ which my last school wasn’t ideal for.”

“What sort of school was it?” Iris asked.

“It was a private school geared towards business which honestly I found rather arid.” Noticing the confused looks he was receiving Hartley went over what he said then spoke.

“Boring. Business is boring.”

“You seem like you would be a businessman. If you aren’t interested in that then what are your interests?” Iris continued. Hartley was silently happy to have this girl in his class. She was at least asking intelligent questions as well as keeping the harlots from speaking.

“Well the ones who were previously in charge of where I would attend had wanted me to take over the family business, but my interests have always lain with science. That is actually why I am attending this school in particular, because of it’s science program.”

“Alright let’s have someone else ask a question this time.” Miss Bloom spoke up before Iris could. Iris sent Hartley an apologetic look. The next person to ask a question was a girl with hair in curls that was held with so much hair spray that it probably crunched when touched. Sort of like cockroaches. She had pink eye shadow globbed on with matching lipstick and blush. Her outfit was overly peppy on top of being revealing. She fluttered her eyelashes as she asked.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” many girls seemed to be waiting for his answer.

“No, nor do I plan to.”

“But plans change right?”

“Not mine. I’m not interested in dating a girl.” Hartley replied.

“What if one happens to catch your attention?” a different girl asked.

“That will never happen.”

“How do you know?” Hartley sighed as he pinched the edge of his nose in irritation.

“I am going to say this very clearly since you all are apparently too stupid to take the hint. I’m gay. I have never had any interest in girls nor will I ever. So please save some of your pride and just stop.” Silence met that statement as varying looks of shock were clear. Iris actually laughed, her voice ringing clearly.

“Okay I want you to sit by me. That was beautiful.” Not protesting Hartley went to take the empty seat besides her. The rest of class went by smoothly with some snide remarks here and there from Hartley which caused Iris to giggle.

~  
At the end of the class Iris looped her arm with Hartley, earning a startled look from the boy.

“What class do you have next?” Iris asked, peeking over his shoulder at his schedule.

“Science with Mr. Jones.” Iris let out a high pitched noise as she beamed.

“Yes! We have science together! Oh! And you get to meet my brother! He’s in class with us. The only seat open is by him.” Iris informed with a wink. Hartley rolled his eyes as he allowed the girl to drag him along. It wasn’t long before they were in class.

“He better not be late again.” Iris muttered as she set her backpack down. The tables were set up so that two tables made a row so that four people sat at a table. Iris had led the way to the second to last row where she took the outer seat. It wasn’t long after when a tall, skinny teen ran in. His hair was ruffled, eyes looking around frantically.

“You aren’t late.” Iris called which earned a relieved puff of air. The teen walked over, sent a questioning look between Iris and Hartley before placing his bag down.

“Uh, hi, you’re new right? Oh sorry dumb question of course you are I would have remembered seeing you in class, well not necessarily but I mean um…” the teen’s face bloomed red as his muttering tapered off. The other winced a little at how awkward his words had come out.

“This adorable, _single_ , nerd is my brother Barry Allen.” Iris introduced with a proud grin.

“Iris.” Barry hissed, face turning even more red. Hartley raised a brow at the reaction, a small smirk on his face. Sure the guy was eye candy but Hartley had to figure out just how smart the guy was before he made a serious move. He has had relationships with cute guys before then got fed up with the lack of intellectual conversation.

“Hartley.” Hartley greeted with a charming smile as he held out his hand. Mutely Barry shook his hand. Catching Iris’ look Hartley sent her a grin as Barry turned away. Her response was another wink. The three sat down as the teacher entered. Hartley was grateful when the teacher passed over the whole questioning the new student.

“Alright, so who can tell me the element 78?” Mr. Jones asked. At once Barry’s hand shot into the air.

“Yes Mr. Allen?”

“Platinum sir.”

“Right. What is number 94?” Once again it was only Barry.

“I expect you all to raise your hands.” Mr. Jones informed, “We all know Mr. Allen knows the answers but you can’t just let him answer for you. Remember participation is part of your grade.” Barry lowered his hand as he stared at the table, ears a bright red. Mr. Jones places a hand on Barry’s shoulder in a comforting manner, showing that he hadn’t meant it in a mean way.

“Number 94 is Plutonian.” Hartley spoke up when none of the other students did.

“Correct. Now since many of you can’t seem to recall the periodic table you will do this quiz as a review.” Groans were heard collectively as the papers were passed out.

“Mr. Rathaway, a word?” Nodding Hartley went over to the teacher.

“Alright I just wanted to let you know that if you have any problems catching up to the class that Mr. Allen would be your best bet out of anyone in the class.”

“Really?”

“He’s very good at explaining things, though you might need to ask him to use more simple terms instead of the scientific terms and he is top of the class. Don’t worry he’s always willing to help if someone asks for it.”

“Alright, thank you.” Hartley proceeded to go back to his seat. Barry sent him a questioning look.

“So cute, smart and nice if only you were gay too.” Hartley sighed. Blushing Barry peeked over.

“And if I were?” Hartley let his hand fall so that it brushed against Barry’s.

“You know even though I live here I spent most of my life in New York where my old school was. I don’t really know my way around here.”

“I wouldn’t mind showing you around.” Barry offered, letting his fingers flutter across Hartley’s hand.

“It’s a date.”

“Oooo.” Iris’ voice broke whatever was going on between the two, causing Barry to duck his head in embarrassment.

“About time you got yourself a guy.”

“What made you think I would have been interested in the first place?” Hartley asked.

“I’m an amazing match maker.”

“She just gets lucky.” muttered Barry.

“Yeah but now you will too.” As the two continued Hartley chuckled. Maybe public school wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
